The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Xerochrysum plant botanically known as Xerochrysum bracteatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bondre 11100’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Yellow Rock, NSW, Australia during October 2010. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Xerochrysum cultivars with unique flower coloration, and compact, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Xerochrysum cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Xerochrysum bracteatum breeding selection coded 10-22, not patented, characterized by its double-type, medium red-orange colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Xerochrysum bracteatum breeding selection coded 10-30, not patented, characterized by its double-type, dark red- colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2011 in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, NSW, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2011 in Yellow Rock, NSW, Australia, Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.